


The Times Colby Proposition David for Sex (And David Knew)

by SalemDae_45



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self-explanatory.  Colby loves sex.  He loves pissing David off.  He loves them better when he can have both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Colby Proposition David for Sex (And David Knew)

It was in the elevator where Colby fucked the living daylights out of David.

With only the walls as his support, Colby fucked him quick and passionate, hearing David begging for him not to stop. Hands on David’s hips, burying his cock inside his tight asshole, Colby sucked salty skin on the crock of David’s neck. 

There was a potential threat they will get caught and Colby expected it. David expected it too and tried to reject his advances, but after the fifth time, he gave in. Pissed off but gave in.

Just like Colby, he was horny as hell.

**\--*--**

Although they were on a case, they were in the backseat of the car fucking like rabbits. David hadn’t forgiven Colby for the elevator incident. After being caught by a blushing Charlie, they kept their sexual interaction at a bare minimum. However, Colby wanted to push David’s buttons.

A little nibbling along David’s ear and hands kneading his inner thigh got his partner’s attention. 

David was still pissed with him but it didn’t stop from dragging Colby to the backseat and had Colby on his knees and giving him a blow. 

Pushing David’s buttons for sex went well.

**\--*--**

Colby should’ve learned his lesson. He really should but something about an annoyed David turned him on.

From stealing his phone to “accidently” picking up David’s keys, just daily nuisances lead to the best fucking of his life.

“What will I ever do with you?” David asked, lips trailing from behind his ear to his neck as he slowly entered him.

Colby faced the covers, gripping them a couple of times as he grinned his ass against his dick. There were some prolong sexual tension (David sucked him everywhere but his cock) but the payoff was worth it.

**\--*--**

Colby doesn’t do church.

David did. 

Colby didn’t want to go. 

David promised him a marathon of uninterrupted sex afterwards.

Colby agreed and broke the deal.

Somehow Colby got bored and ran his fingers down David’s inner thigh. He gave him a warning look which Colby ignored.

Soon Colby stroked David’s cock. Little slow circles at first, he quickened his pace when the preacher got into the spirit.

David told him to stop but his darkened with lust eyes told another story.

“Can someone say AMEN!!?” Preacher yelled.

“AMEN!” David came in Colby’s hand.

Amen indeed.

**\--*--**

David wasn’t a fool. He knew Colby ticked him off on purpose. The sly smirk and the mischief glint in his eyes always gave Colby away. When he’s pissed, they start fucking.

David should put an end to it and not let Colby “think” he’s fooling him.

But David liked playing along. It gave him a chance to “play” the uptight lover while Colby “played” outgoing one. It was a form of roleplaying and Colby doesn’t know it.

So when Colby spilled some beer on his pants, David knew he was baiting him. 

_“Oh well,”_ David thought, _“might as well.”_


End file.
